


bonding session

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Breeding, Bunny/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	bonding session

the (slightly) younger bunny-human hybrid whimpered, gripping onto the front of his boyfriend's shirt as he was being fucked into. the cat-human hybrid on top of him, furiously slamming his hips into the younger one, moans slipped out of jackson's lips while grunts and pants left matt's.

"a-ah, m-more, matt, pl-please ung.." jackson groaned as he felt the cock practically reach his womb. matt watched in lust; the fucked out expression on his mate's face, the way he left his tongue hanging out. he mesmerizing watched as his cock bulged in jackson's tummy, watching the member enter and exit jackson's stomach with each harsh thrust.

"so-so g-good, a-ah, please b-breed me m-matt, pl-please." jackson whimpered. matt grunted in response, picking up his speed, sounds of the bed creaking and skin slapping became louder, jackson was screaming in ecstasy at this point. matt's knot finally slipped into jackson's cunt, expanding itself.

the younger hybrid mewled as the knot pulsed inside of him, more pleasure came from that sensation and matt's continuous, ruthless thrusts until the older male's knot released, filling jackson up to the brim with cum.

both men gasped and groaned as jackson's stomach began to bulge with heavy loads of cum. matt panted, nuzzling his face into jackson's neck and biting on his sweet glands to mark him. jackson let out a small moan at the bite, but welcomed it. matt licked off the blood, snuggling closer to jackson as cum continued to pump inside the bunny. soon both hybrids fell asleep with matt still inside.


End file.
